twinbeefandomcom-20200214-history
Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures
Pop'n TwinBee (Game Boy)}} is a video game published and developed by Konami, released in 1994 for the Super Famicom/Super NES. Released first in Japan, it later appeared in Europe. ''Rainbow Bell Adventures is a side-scrolling platform game, the first departure in a series of mostly vertically scrolling shooter games. Plot Gameplay As opposed to the standard scrolling shoot-em-up gameplay featured in most TwinBee games, Rainbow Bell Adventures is a typical side-scrolling platformer, similar in concept to that of Rocket Knight Adventures, in which either TwinBee, WinBee or GwinBee must get to the end of a stage. All characters use their punch to attack, which can be charged to unleash a punch wave. They have two sets of weapons, one of them is either a short or long-ranged weapon (a hammer for TwinBee, a lasso for WinBee, and throwing rattles for GwinBee), and the other one is a gun, which is a reference to a cutscene from Detana!! TwinBee in which TwinBee is shown with two guns on each hand. All three can temporally fly in eight directions by propelling via a rocket pack that must be charged, as well as hover. Aside from their weapons, the major difference between the characters is the time they require to fully charge their punch wave or their rocket propeller: TwinBee has an average charging time; WinBee charges her rocket propeller the fastest but takes the most to charge a punch wave; GwinBee, on the other hand, fills charges his punch quickly but takes a while to charge his propeller. The bell power-ups from the rest of the series also appears here and it allows any of the characters to obtain various kinds of power-ups depending of the color of the bell, such as the sets of weapons, the gun, speed, options and invincibility. Unlike other TwinBee games, the bells are obtained by defeating enemies instead of shooting clouds. The game also features a versus mode, in which players must defeat their opponents for three rounds. Characters *TwinBee (piloted by Light who is indifferently called "TwinBee" as well in this game) *WinBee (piloted by Pastel who is indifferently called "WinBee" as well in this game) *GwinBee (piloted by Mint who is indifferently called "GwinBee" as well in this game) *Dr. Cinnamon *Dr. Warumon Stages Regional differences *The level order in the Japanese version is a set of levels arranged in a quadrilateral form with an interconnection between different stages. Some stages have alternate exits (similar to Super Mario World). In the European version, the order is strictly linear and a specific level cannot be accessed if the previous ones have not been cleared. *The dialogue by Dr. Cinnamon and the pilots (Light, Pastel and Mint) at the level select screen in the European version were removed. *The European version exclusively uses passwords for back-up, the Japanese one uses primarily a battery back-up but the passwords are also an option. *The Japanese version has multiple endings depending on the player's performance. Related products *''Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures'' (manga) *''TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventure'' (soundtrack) *''Shooter Brand'' Gallery Dr. Warumon - 03.png Twinbee profile.png Winbee profile.png Cinamon profile.png Gwinbee profile.png Rainbow title.png Category:Super Famicom games Category:Virtual Console games Category:Rainbow Bell Adventures